1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical connection devices. More particularly, it relates to a disc member having a plurality of serrated slots extending through the disc for receiving and securing an electrical wire, whereby the disc is seated within and frictionally secured within a generally cylindrical tube of electrically conductive material.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection adapter for an air conditioning system, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method of connecting an electrical power conductor to an electrical drive motor of the air conditioning system.
Air conditioning systems generally comprise four key components: an evaporator, a condenser, a compressor, and a dryer. A typical installation locates the compressor and its associated motor on the outside of a building, where they are exposed to the environment. The compressor motor is commonly incorporated within a compressor and the entire compressor assembly is hermetically sealed, protecting the compressor assembly components from the environment. Several commonly known electrical connection form factors are utilized to provide electrical power to the compressor motor. A first such connection form factor is an electrical spade connection configuration. This is a well known configuration.
During servicing of an air conditioning system, it is common practice to separate the electrical connection at the compressor motor. It is not uncommon to find a corroded spade connection, which ultimately results in a broken spade. The service technician then needs to repair or replace the electrical connection. This can be a laborious and expensive process.
A second connection form factor is a generally cylindrical tubular structure utilizing a setscrew. A bare section of an electrical wire is inserted into a center of the tubular structure either via a slot along the length of the tubular structure or through an opening of the structure. The setscrew compresses the exposed wire to provide an electro-mechanical connection. The tubular structure is connected the motor via a metallic pin. The configuration of the setscrew makes an installation difficult to accomplish. Additionally, the setscrew is susceptible to being stripped when tightened.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and apparatus for enabling an electrical connection to a damaged or deteriorated electrical connector on an air conditioning compressor assembly.